


A Series of Observations

by dominicsparkles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Bottom!Lock, Edgeplay, Facials, Fisting, Fluff and Smut, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV First Person, POV Sherlock Holmes, PWP, Small Penis, Smut, Strangulation, top!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominicsparkles/pseuds/dominicsparkles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peek Sherlock's mind during a very special date. He's always observing, even when he's...compromised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Series of Observations

**_John_ **

 

 **_Sweat._ ** _(_ _Nerves? Exertion? Arousal?)_ **_L'Eau d'Issey._ ** _(Romantic intent, not merely physical. Purchased when he was dating Sarah. Worn for his stag do, his wedding to Mary, and the first time he admitted out loud that he loves me, immediately after which we made love for the first time. Never worn since. He wants to make love tonight, and he has designs for romance.)_ **_Coffee._ ** _(It is 6 PM now. He's had no less than three cups since he left work an hour ago- He plans to be awake very late, so presumably he has plans for variety, but he clearly won't be bottoming tonight.)_ **_Distinctly less of his scent on his clothes than usual._ ** _(Obviously because he's got himself a new jumper.)_

 

 ** _He's smiling, a genuine smile._** _(Good, good, this is a good thing. It's not a trick. It's not an apology. It's not a bloody_ request _for an apology.)_ ** _Pupils dilated._** _(Yes, right, arousal, got it.)_ ** _A suit, not a jumper._** _(Maybe he_ is _trying to apologize for something. Best wait to find out. Mustn't be presumptuous. Or maybe he's finally caught on that his jumpers are hideous.)_ ** _Licking his lips. Clenching and unclenching his hand._** _(_ _Definitely nervous. Oh god, what did he do? Did he cheat on me? He couldn't have cheated on me. He wouldn't cheat on me. Who on earth would he cheat on me with? That's ridiculous. I hope he didn't cheat on me. I hope I haven't bored him. But he's smiling, it must not be that. No, not that. Dear god I hope it's not that.)_

 

 **_His voice is trembling. He is stammering._ ** _(He is so nervous. This won't do. He'll be disappointed in his "romantic" abilities if he doesn't relax.)_

“John! Calm yourself!”

_(No, no, now he looks upset. Not good. Not good at all.)_

“Sorry, John. I just... I want you to be happy, is all.”

 **_Smiling again._ ** _(Good. Very good.)_

 

 **_Coffee._ ** _(Make that four cups since work.)_

 

 **_His lips are soft._ ** _(Chapstick, exfoliation, John. His lips are always so soft.)_ **_Rough hands on my face. Sweaty palms. Hands in my hair. (_ ** _He needs me. He wants me. I am his.)_ **_His hips solid in my grasp. His breath ragged in my mouth. His tongue soft against my own. His muscles relaxing. His arms around me. His forehead on my shoulder._ ** _(He is mine.)_

 

* * *

 

 

 

**_John_ **

 

 **_Floral scent. (_ ** _Lily. Gloriosa. Exorbitantly expensive. Very upscale restaurant. No wonder John requested I wear a nice suit.)_ **_Fish. Peppers. Garlic. Cucumber. Coconut._ ** _(Of course. Thai. Again.)_ **_Annick Goutal Eau d'Hadrien. Baccarat Les Larmes Sacrees de Thebes. Shalini._ ** _(Clearly John went out of his way to find the most acclaimed Thai restaurant in town.)_

 

 **_Gold. White. Red. Blue. Wood._ ** _(Modest décor. Likely the most authentic Thai restaurant in the city.)_ **_Everyone else here appears to be underdressed._ ** _(For all that this is an upscale restaurant and the clientele are impeccably dressed and scented with the finest perfumes, we are the only ones technically wearing suits. Why would John voluntarily wear a suit if he could just as easily wear one of his ridiculous jumpers? Is today our anniversary? Have I forgotten?)_

 

 **_John's gone quiet._ ** _(Possibly studying the menu, though he's been studying it for a while now- more likely lost in thought. It's rarely a good thing when he gets to thinking. It generally means he's about to misjudge something.)_ **_Silently clearing his throat._ ** _(His silence is deafening. He's thinking far too loudly. OH. Oh, is he...)_ **_Obviously trying to seem nonchalant._** _(_ _I mustn't say anything. I mustn't ruin his plans. I mustn't let him know I've deduced it already.)_

 

 **_Phla kung. Kaphrao hoi lai. Khanom chin sao nam._** _(_ _Foods with ingredients known for their testosterone-enhancing qualities, as well as purported aphrodisiacs. The clams in the kaphrao hoi lai seem to be particularly effective. I must remember to write that down later on.)_ **_German Riesling._ ** _(Toni Jost Bacharacher Hahn Riesling Spätlese 1992.)_

 

 **_A feeling of fullness._ ** _(In my stomach, not to mention my chest and my testicles- the former due to satiation, the latter two due to anticipation. The contradiction is charming. I feel as though I might burst.)_ **_The rough, warm skin of John's hand in mine._ ** _(Was I wrong? We sat all through dinner and he never... No. I couldn't be wrong about this.)_ **_A light mist. A cool breeze._ ** _(7.2 degrees. Typical for November. Refreshing. Good for drying the anxious sweat forming on John's brow. I really do wish he'd get on with it. He must know I'll be amenable.)_

 

* * *

 

 

 

**_John_ **

 

 **_John's personal musk._ ** _(Fragrant from the whole evening.)_ **_Vanilla spice candles from the local artisanal chandler._ ** _(Clearly an attempt at traditional romance. Endearing, but unnecessary. The fragrance is pleasant, but I greatly prefer John's natural scent.)_ **_Mentholated lubricant._ ** _(John's nose is clearly malfunctioning if he thinks that scent goes well with the candles.)_ **_Coconut. Garlic. Clams. Basil. Riesling. Coffee._ ** _(All left over from dinner, and god knows John will never stop smelling like coffee today no matter what we put in his mouth.)_ **_John._ **

 

 **_Curtains – blue, billowing slightly._ ** _(We must have left the window ajar this morning.)_ **_Candlelight. John's nude form. John, on his knees. John, looking up at me. John's eyes. John's lips. John's open mouth. John's treacherous tongue. John taking all 11 centimeters of my cock into his mouth and just holding it there, worshiping it with that diabolical tongue of his. John's flushed cheeks. John's eyes._ ** _(I can't look away now.)_ **_John. John._ **

 

 **_John is moaning around my cock._ ** _(Clearly quite aroused.)_ **_The wet noise of his hand gliding over his cock._ ** _(I wish he'd let me do that right now. Logistical difficulty, though.)_ **_I appear to be moaning, myself._ **

“OH, FUCKING CHRIST! JOHN!”

**_John's laughter with his mouth still full. A sloppy, debauched gulp, a slurp along the length of my erstwhile erection, and another laugh. John._ **

 

 **_My ejaculate._ ** _(I am quite familiar with the taste and it is not altogether unpleasant, thank you.)_ **_John's breath._ ** _(That damnable coffee. I do wish he would have stuck with tea.)_ **_John._ **

 

 **_John crawling up my body. John pinning me to the bed. His teeth on my jaw. His soft tongue pushing hard on the bruise he left. His arms wrapped around me, lifting me with ease, leaving me prone on the soft cotton sheets._ ** _(418 thread count. New.)_ **_His fingers, cold and slick with lubricant. The tingle of the menthol. His fingers, stretching me open._ ** _(How many times have we done this? We do this every time. God, I love it.)_ **_John's foreskin, slick and warm, sticking to my inner thigh. Two fingers. Friction against my thighs. John's hands gently pushing my thighs together. Three fingers. John's cock, hard and pulsing between my legs. His pre-ejaculate smearing on the underside of my cock._ ** _(Which is stirring to life again, it seems.)_ **_The coolness of the breeze from the window against the burn of the menthol. Four fingers. Our sweat. My thighs shaking. John, pulling me onto my hands and knees. John, with his entire fist in my arse._ ** _(I am so full. I am so full. I am so full I could burst.)_ **_John, deftly rolling us over, his hand still inside me, so I am positioned over his lap. John, kissing my neck. John, kissing my chest. John, breathing raggedly with his lips parted and pressed against my shoulder, clenching and unclenching his fist inside me, grinding his cock against me._ ** _(He's so full. He's about to burst.)_

“John, please!”

 **_A sudden emptiness in my arse. John, flipping me onto my back._ ** _(_ _The sheets are wet now.)_ **_The strength and solidness of John's knees squeezing at my shoulders. The soft, hot flesh of his cock on my face. His foreskin between my lips. His thighs shaking. John, one hand on my throat. John, shuddering with pleasure and exertion. John's sweat covering me. The heat of restricted blood flow to my head. John, giving one last jerk and his hand clenching tighter on my throat. Hot, wet come covering my face, dripping down my cheeks and through my lips and onto my tongue. John, releasing his hand from my throat. John's arms around me. Ejaculate cooling on my skin. John. John. John. John._ **

“John?”

“Yeah, Sherlock?”

 

**_Our sweat and come._ **

 

 **_John, looking debauched and pleased._ ** _(But still clearly anxious. Well, the festivities are over, I hope this doesn't spoil his evening's plans too much...)_

 

 **_John, panting. Our hearts racing._ ** _(Satiation, or anticipation?)_

 

**_The words on my tongue. The come on my tongue._ **

 

**_John's hand in mine. The come still on my face. The words leaving my mouth._ **

“John, I... I will say yes, you know. Of course.”

“Yes? Yes to what, Sherlock?”

“Yes to everything. Yes to marrying you.”

 

**_John's smile. John's laugh. John's kiss._ **

_(John's mine.)_


End file.
